


Tobias Vows

by FOURTRISHIPPER



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOURTRISHIPPER/pseuds/FOURTRISHIPPER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts about what would have been Tobias vows at his wedding with Tris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tobias Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble... or ... the vows i imagine four saying at their wedding :3
> 
> Not veronica roth just a simple and crazy divergent series fan <3

"I do" says Tris.

"Okey, now say your vows Four" says Max.

"I Tobias Eaton promise to love you and respect you because i know that by your side Beatrice Prior i just need to be myself. I promise to be selfless when it comes to your well, i will be dauntless to love yoy everyday, that there will always be amity in my heart for you, i will feel proud of your erudite and the candor will reign in our relationship, because you are my faction and i will always choose you.

**Author's Note:**

> Again...i'm no writer this was just me bored in class :)


End file.
